Troy Bolton
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Troy Bolton is the most popular kid at East High School, and is the golden-boy captain of the basketball team who yearns to be more than what people want him to be. He discovers he loves to sing, but is afraid to admit it to his friends. He embodies: athletic, independent, sometimes shy, smitten with Gabriella Montez, and a true leader. Troy is able to sing from his heart in a naïve yet convincing manner. He is also able to move like a natural athlete while dancing and singing. Being the all-around lovable and charming jock, woe to anyone who trifles with him, he cares about people's lives and wants to help them. Troy is the person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He is more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. Unlike his peers, Troy never ever bullies anyone: he rules through charisma and general awesomeness rather than fear and manipulation. To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. Troy and his relationship with social outcasts transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Troy is aware he's popular at East High but he never ever abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that his best friend, Chad Danforth, does. Troy is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone, making others around him feel better about themselves. He isn't one to ostracize another person based on where they are in the school's hierarchy. Troy is arguably one of the only decent and acceptable high schoolers at East High. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in everyone’s happiness and well-being. Personality and Traits A kid in love with life, Troy Bolton is charming, warm-hearted, optimistic, magnanimous, loyal, patient and beloved all throughout East High School. He is well known for his kindness and optimism — both of which act as his greatest strengths, as they've guided him safely through the various hardships faced throughout his life. He is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of Gabriella Montez, proving his kindness and pleasant aura makes him a beloved figure. With no negativity within him, Troy is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. Troy shares an extremely close bond and provides support constantly throughout social outcasts' lives. Troy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, he has harbored a dream to become an optimist, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. He cares deeply for the well-being of others, and would be more than happy to offer a helping hand to them. Troy has a large heart, and although he tends to keep his emotions under control — and even under wraps — a majority of the time, he is capable of expressing his true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. He is everybody’s friend and lights up a room when he enters it. Being excessively kind-hearted, Troy selflessly goes above and beyond ordinary expectations to help someone out or even just to cheer them up. Troy is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. From childhood, Troy has held the belief that everyone should be treated equally and makes attempts to refrain from acting on bigotry himself: indefatigably standing up for Ryan Evans and Brett Shimura, quick to come to their defense at the first sign of a threat. Troy cares for equality and loves the LGBTQ community because he believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are transgender, gay or bisexual. Troy is a person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. His kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values his good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Troy strives to accomplish regularly. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit others, which Troy cares about. Physical Appearance Troy is strikingly handsome, with light brown hair, tan skin, a dazzling smile, and attractive blue eyes. Almost every girl at East High swoons over him, including Sharpay Evans, the "diva" of East High who constantly flirts with Troy. Gabriella Montez is also instantly drawn to him in the Pilot because of his good-looks. Trivia * Considered to be one of the most good-hearted and decent characters in the entire series. ** To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. * His friendship with Brett Shimura comes off as a deep friendship, though aside from some gentle teasing about Brett's shyness. ** Troy knows how Brett truly feels about him and Troy tries everything in his power to help Brett — even when it feels like everything else in the world is trying to drive them apart. * Considered as a very warm-hearted and optimistic jock: Troy helps LGBTQ outcasts, relentlessly standing up for them, and deeply caring about them. * In a series that highlights the ruthlessness of some students in high school, Troy serves as a beacon of light. After all, Troy is a popular jock. He is more than just a popular kid — he is the exception. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists